


watching, waiting

by keatons



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: heavily implied bonnie/damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keatons/pseuds/keatons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Bonnie and there was Damon. </p><p>They were both so hilariously good-looking that Kai said a silent thank you to whatever the hell had brought the pair of them here to this stupid prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching, waiting

He watches them.

 

Well, not since the beginning but once you live alone for 20 years, you tend to notice a disturbance in the Force.

 

Once he had realized they were stuck here too, he watched the two of them. He learned their names fairly quickly.

 

There was Bonnie and there was Damon.

 

They were both so hilariously good-looking that Kai said a silent thank you to whatever the hell had brought the pair of them here to this stupid prison.

 

Watching the two of them was like watching a shitty but surprisingly entertaining sitcom or something. Mostly because they bickered with each other _constantly_ , which drove even _him_ crazy but since Kai wasn’t an idiot, he’d figured out fast that it wasn’t mean-spirited.

 

Oh no, not all.

 

In fact, it was---Kai wanted to say---something very, very different from that.

 

The more he watched them, the more interested he became.

 

He greedily grasped for fragments of just who Bonnie and Damon were and where exactly they came from. Damon was an old vampire, having fought in the Civil War and was annoyingly clean; Bonnie was a powerless witch on her third and final death and a former lifeguard; they were both from Mystic Falls which was where all three of them presently were. The two of them talked a lot about a lot of stuff, including what he assumed was their friends and family; Bonnie mentioned her Grams often and Damon, in particular, frequently talked about his brother, Stefan and it was so sweet Kai wanted to throw up.

 

 _Siblings,_ ugh.

 

There was also mention of an Elena.

 

Whoever she was, Kai didn’t like her.

 

(He did find out she was Damon’s girlfriend. _So_ disappointing, he had sighed to himself)

 

In his opinion, the conversation always took a sharp turn to Borings-ville whenever her name came up. Damon would get too soppy and Bonnie, _Bonnie_! Her face would get weirdly tight and she always fiddled with whatever was nearby, usually the loose thread in the upholstery of the couch in the living room, while he droned on and on and _on_ about this Elena. Kai’s eyes practically rolled out of his head every time her name came up but it did not escape his notice---few things did---that the mentions of Elena slowly decreased as the months wore on.

 

It was all so _interesting_ , better than watching the same damn episode of _Baywatch_ for the zillionth time, and made even more so every time Bonnie would ditch Damon if he got to be too obnoxious, which was pretty much every day. The board game obsession between the two of them had been particularly heated; at the peak battle where Damon pulled one of his dirty tricks and she caught him, she had flipped the Monopoly board and sent the paper money fluttering down to the carpet.

 

Honestly, he was surprised she didn’t just set both the board and Damon on fire. But then again, she was magic-less, something that needed to be taken care of sooner rather than later.

 

If he weren’t so entertained by them, he would have put a stake through Damon after about two days.

 

But he still couldn’t believe that a vampire and witch---two obviously powerful people--- _still_ had not figured out that they were not alone. It’s not like he was being particularly coy about his presence because he was quite literally spying on them daily and then he had wondered if maybe this had all been a hallucination, that he had made it all up and he put his fist through a shop window on the far side of town. It was _messy_ , blood and glass everywhere; he had grinned to himself, reminded of how his father used to brush off Kai’s tantrums as a kid as nothing more than dramatics---well, before his biggest temper tantrum, where half his siblings ended up dead, his twin sister wound up with a knife in her gut, and he was fucking _banished_ to an alternate dimension.

  
Whatever. It’s not like he’s still pissed about it. _No_ , of course not.

 

So he decides to leave a calling card of sorts.

 

The crossword puzzle.

 

It was super lame that Bonnie could not figure out 6 across but what was even lamer was that Damon had no idea either.

 

It was Ledbetter, _duh_. How hard could that be?

 

He fills it out while Damon and Bonnie are out on their regular evening walk.

 

He waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
